


Anything For You

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Sex, Gentle, M/M, Oral Sex, love making, mentions of dubious consent in the past, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Campbell loves Joe more than anything, that's why he wants to make sure his first time with him is as good as it possibly can be.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	Anything For You

“Are you sure you wanna do this, we don’t have to.” Campbell asked him, his voice was soft, there was worry in his eyes, worry that his boyfriend thought they had to do this.

Joe smiled nodding his head, he let out a heavy sigh as he stared up at Campbell. “I do, I really want to, promise.”

He nodded, decided to take his word for it. He knew that the last time Joe had sex had been with Tilly, that he’d done it because she’d expected him to do with her, that he hadn’t really enjoyed it. He didn’t want this to be like that, he never wanted them to have sex only to find out Joe agreed to it only to make him happy, the thought of that made him uncomfortable. Joe placed a hand against the back of his neck drawing him down and kissing him slowly, tongue slowly stroking along his bottom lip before pressing into his mouth stroking against his own. Campbell moved back on top of him, settling on his lap as he placed a hand against his chest pressing him back against the bed. He did like feeling the warmth of his body beneath his, the beating of his heart against his chest that he could feel under the palm of his hand. He kissed along Joe’s jaw, down his neck, whispered against his skin that he was beautiful and that he loved him. He felt his hands on his back, felt his gentle careful touches that were less unsure than they were when they began exploring kissing and touching. He remembered how he used to be scared to touch, asking permission to kiss him often, scared of harsh rejection. He wasn’t quite like that now, but there were times where he was quiet and unsure, Campbell did his best to ensure he felt mostly safe with him. He wanted him to feel safe now, especially now. 

Campbell kissed along his chest, he flicked his tongue against his right nipple earning a soft moan from his partner, he sucked against it, tongue teasing the hardening nub. He felt fingers in his hair, a gentle pull as Joe moaned again, cheeks flushed as if he were embarrassed by his own reaction. Campbell pulled back smiling sweetly up at him, kissed the center of his chest, moved further down, settled himself between his parted legs, he reached down cupping his erection through his boxers. His fingers traced along his length feeling him through the thin material. Joe rolled his hips, moaned, bit his lip to try and keep the sounds muffled. Campbell pressed a kiss against his stomach right above his belly button, he hooked his fingers in the band of his boxers slipping them down off him exposing him completely. He kissed his left hip then the right, flicked his tongue against the tip of his cock earning a loud moan from his partner. Joe’s fingers were in his hair again, his eyes filled with love and lust as he watched him. Campbell took the head of his cock into his mouth sucking gently, tongue stroking slowly over his tip as he took more of him into his mouth. His cock was thick, hot and heavy on his tongue, he moaned around him as he bobbed his head along his length. Joe cried out his name, eyes closing as he rocked his hips up into his mouth, Campbell swallowed around him, he loving stroked his fingers against his hip as he continued sucking him only stopping when Joe told him he was close. He pulled back off him, sat knelt between his legs looking down at him, nearly admiring him.

“You still sure?”

Joe nodded, “yes, please,” he quietly begged when he realized Campbell wasn’t going to continue until he gave his verbal consent.

Campbell picked up the bottle of lube, coated his fingers with the substance, he slowly trailed his index finger over his hole. He leaned down kissing his stomach again, breath hot against his skin as he very slowly pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles entering him, felt him squirm under him, a low whine escaping him. Campbell kept his finger barely inside, waited a moment before pushing further inside, he was careful as he worked a single finger inside him.

“If this hurts tell me, okay?”

“I will, promise, just feels odd, not bad though.” 

Campbell continued thrusting his index finger into him, he eventually added a second finger, felt him tense and then eventually relax around him as he was worked open. Campbell licked up along the underside of his cock, lapped against the leaking head of his length, licked up the pre-cum that had pooled on his lower stomach. Joe moaned, rocked his hips back against his hand pushing his fingers deeper into him, Campbell took the head of his cock into his mouth again, sucking as he pulled his fingers out, added more lube, and then slipped three inside him. Joe moaned, the sound full of need and desire, Campbell pulled off his cock, watched his face making sure he was okay. If the expression of pleasure was anything to go by then he was, he pressed a kiss against his hip.

“You’re doing great, love you.” Campbell whispered against his skin as he continued thrusting his fingers into him.

He smiled when his partner moaned his name, thrusting back against his hand, he repeated the motion from just a second prior, fingers brushing against his prostate earning more whines and moans from him as his back arched off the bed. 

“Please, I need you.” 

Campbell slowly slipped his fingers out of him, settled back on his knees. His own cock was throbbing painfully with need, pre-cum running down his length. He would be fine if they didn’t go that far, but right now he wanted to give his boyfriend whatever it was he wanted. He grabbed the bottle of lube, thoroughly coated his length with it, he placed a hand against Joe’s hip, his other hand gripping the base of his cock as he very carefully pushed the head of his cock inside his stretched entrance. He couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped him as he felt just a taste of the tight heat surrounding just that small bit of himself. He kept still though despite the urge to thrust in, stroked his fingers along his hip.

“Is this okay?”

“More, please,”

He slid in another inch, leaned down kissing against his chest, kissed against his neck, and then his jaw. Joe placed a hand against the back of his neck, nails biting against his skin. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest against him, his skin heated, flushed, Campbell moved to kiss him. He pushed further into him, halfway, moaned at the feeling of his body. Joe’s fingers tangled in his hair, he rubbed his hand down over Campbell’s back, fingers tracing patterns against freckled skin.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, swallowed, “fine, just weird.”

Campbell kissed his cheek, “tell me when you want me to keep going.” 

They stayed still for a moment before he felt Joe rock his hips back against him, Campbell kissed his jaw, slowly thrust into him. He kept his pace slow, he doubted either of them would last long, but that was alright. He kissed along his neck, nuzzled against him as he rocked into him. Joe’s moans were soft, whines and curses as his nails scratched against Campbell’s back. He wrapped a leg around his boyfriend’s back pulling him in closer, fingers tangling in his soft hair as he pulled him into another deep kiss. Campbell took hold of his cock stroking him, felt him thrust into his hand. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he looked at him, he loved him a lot. He’d never imagined himself really falling in love, hadn’t given much thought to it until he’d met Joe.

His boyfriend kissed him gently, fingers brushing against his cheek. Campbell’s pace quickened the slightest bit just to draw those beautiful moans from his boyfriend, watch him as he tossed his head back against the pillow, felt him thrusting against him chasing his own release. It didn’t take long until Joe came, his release spilling over Campbell’s hand and hitting his own stomach. Campbell kissed his neck, his moans muffled against his skin as he found his own release cumming inside him, hips pressed against him as he filled him with his release. He felt breathless as he came down from that orgasmic high, a smile finding his face as he rested against him for a minute before carefully pulling away from him to lay next to him on the bed. Joe slowly rolled onto his side wincing at the discomfort and slight pain in his lower body as he curled up against his boyfriend.

“Was it alright?”

“It was incredible, thank you, I love you Campbell, I really do.” He said as he buried his face against his chest.

Campbell kissed the top of his head, smiled feeling relieved, he liked to make him happy. He’d never cared if they had sex, didn’t care if this was the first and last time, but it was wonderful, nonetheless. He enjoyed the moment of being able to hold him before he’d have to carry him into the bathroom to get cleaned up, this was nice, loving somebody who loved him back so fully was also quite incredible.


End file.
